In recent years, the advancement of unmanned aerial vehicles or drones has matured where drones are readily available at nominal costs to be purchased by private individuals. The readily availability of drones to be used by private individuals bring on additional concerns for law enforcement and security personnel where drones can be used for unwanted or illegal activity. For example, a drone carrying contraband can be used by an individual to fly over a prison and deliver the contraband within the prison walls. Drones can be flown into private areas, carry explosives, or deliver contraband to personnel located in the private areas. Furthermore, drones can be flown into air space that then prevents manned airplanes from flying a desired course. Other possibilities of the use of drones are only left to the imagination of unlawful actors and hence it is desirable for a system to locate a drone and render it useless when the drone is identified as a nuisance or danger.